A Blade for a Blade
by PhantasmFlash
Summary: Nu...Why would you do this? What happened to you? You arent the Nu we know. One-shot. Slighty darker than my normal stories. Trying my hand at something a bit different. Let me know what you guys thing


**A Blade for a Blade**

**Decided to try my hand at a slightly darker toned story. I hope it turns out alright. Once again, this will be starring Nu. Haha enjoy everyone :D**

* * *

"Is that all you have got? Is this all that Nu has to deal with? PATHETIC!" the girl laughed while swinging her blades and ripping through her opponents. The last of her victims fell down. He was a tall man in a red jacket who looked in surprise at the girl.

"Nu…why…we were your…friends…" He choked out as he coughed up blood. The girl smiled and walked up to the man and picked him up. She eased a blade close to his throat and laughed.

"Friends? Nu has no friends! This is what she was meant to do! This is what Nu LIVES FOR! NOW, RAGNA, DIE FOR NU LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD!" She said as she thrust the blade forward. Ragna's eyes went wide with the impact and his body went limp. He managed to choke out one last sentence before he faded.

"Nu…I forgive…you…" Nu dropped him and turned around smiling and admiring her work. A blonde girl laying down with her throat slit, her green eyes lifeless and blank. A red-haired girl who is usually so proper and poised now lay filthy in her own fluids. A blonde man who stuck to Ragna like glue was now in three different places at once. Nu laughed and began kicking the carnage she had caused.

"Nu has done it! Nu has finally taken care of all of them! HAHAHA!" She laughed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head. She knelt down and screamed with pain as memories seemed to be flooding back into her mind.

"_Hi, Nu! It's great to see you again. I always love being around you!"_

"_Nu, you shouldn't be messing around with these, they are dangerous and you could hurt yourself. None of us would like it if something were to happen to you."_

"_NU! I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR STEALING MY FOOD!"_

"_Nu..Nu…Nu"_

"_Nu…"_

"_Nu…"_

"_Nu…"_

"_Nu…I love you…"_

"AHHHHHH!" Nu screamed as the memories of her friends flooded her mind. The pain subsided and she looked up. She looked down at herself, covered in blood and blades were all around her. She began to cry.

"What has Nu done? Why did Nu do this? All of Nu's friends…They are dead…and Nu is the one that did it…" She said with tears streaming down her face. She heard a small voice in the back of her mind.

"_**They deserved it. You are perfection and they were nothing. You are above them and they should die for defiling your perfect presence."**_

"_**You shall reap this world of all impurities. You shall be the only thing that exists. You shall be the new God of this world and nothing can stand between you."**_

"Who is that? Who is talking to Nu? Why are you saying such cruel things?" Nu cried. She did not want to hear any of this, but no matter how much she covered her ears, the voice would not go away.

"_**I am you and you are me. We are one and the same. I am who you truly are. Not that pathetic, weak personality that you are. I am what is truly needed to be in this world. I will kill everything…whether you like it or not."**_

"No…you won't control Nu again. Nu will not let you. Nu won't let you hurt anybody else." She screamed. She heard the voice laugh in her head.

"_**Whatever are you talking about? You won't let yourself get away with it? It doesn't matter what you think, girl. I am in control of everything and you are nothing but my…no our…pawn. Accept it. You are going to kill everything you have ever known and you are going to enjoy every minute of it."**_

"Nu won't let you…Nu won't let you…Nu won't let you…NU WON'T LET YOU!" She yelled. She got up and found she couldn't move her legs properly. She fell back down onto the ground and she heard the voice in her head begin laughing again.

"_**I told you, I am in control. You cannot defy who you really are. I said you shall kill and that means you are going to kill. You will go into the city and slaughter every man, woman and child you see. You shall slaughter them all without mercy and you will smile the entire time. Then we will move onto the next city and do it again. It will be a blast."**_

"No, Nu will not let you…you already killed Nu's friends and Nu will not let you do this again. The pain is already unbearable. I miss him…no…I miss all of them already. Even if Nu is in the same room with all of them now, Nu doesn't deserve to be." She cried. She was curled into a fetal position. She didn't want this. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done? All she wanted was to live happily with everyone. She cried as she remembered her most precious memory with Ragna…The man she loved.

* * *

"_Nu, are you ready? Open your eyes now." Ragna said as he led Nu into a room. Nu did as she was told and opened her eyes. She cried out in glee when a big banner greeted her with HAPPY BIRTHDAY NU!_

_She saw a mountain of food had been prepared and on the table, there was a small light blue bow that looked like it would go well in her hair._

"_Oh, Ragna, thank you! Nu is so happy right now!" She said as she hugged the man. Ragna smiled at her and led her to the table. He grabbed the bow and placed it on the back of her head and tied it into her hair._

"_This is for you, Nu. I thought it would look nice with your hair. I am glad that you are happy. That is all I ask for in the end." He said smiling at the girl. Nu cried and hugged Ragna tight. She knew that she was the happiest girl alive at that very moment._

* * *

"_**Ah, I remember that. I almost killed him right then you know. I figured it would be sweeter if I waited for awhile though and you see how much more exciting it was?"**_

"No…Nu won't let you…Nu will stop you the only way she knows how…" She struggled to move her arm but she felt herself regaining control over her body. She slowly reached for one of the blades around her. She heard the voice screaming in her head.

"_**What are you doing?! How are you defying me, your true self?! Stop what you are doing right NOW!"**_

"Nu will be with everyone soon…wait for Nu…" She said as she placed the point of the blade at her abdomen. She felt her arms trying to resist but she fought with all of her strength. She could not let anything bad happen to anybody else. She was going to save the world. She had to.

"_**STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**_

Nu thrust her arms into her with the blade. She felt her own blood stain her hands. She coughed a little and could taste blood in her mouth. She wasn't afraid though. She knew what she had to do. She would not regret this decision.

"Nu will be there with you soon, everyone…Ragna…Noel…Jin...Tsuki…I love you all…" She said as her vision began to blur. She felt her arms go numb and fall to her sides as the blood continued to pour out. She fell forward and the end of the blade was pushed further into her body from hitting the ground. She grunted at the sting it let out but smiled.

"Nu is…happy…she really is…" Were the last words she uttered as she crawled with the last of her strength. She fell down and saw Ragna's body. She reached over and laced her fingers through his. She let out one last smile before fading completely.

This is the story of how a single girl defied fate and conquered an evil greater than herself. She had saved all of us.

* * *

**END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey guys, once again this is my first shot at a slightly darker fic. Let me know how I did with it and be sure to let me know what you like best from me so far. I love it when people enjoy my stories. Please R&R**

**-Echoesofmercy**


End file.
